


Dream a little dream of me

by Louhime



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Gen, Long, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhime/pseuds/Louhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David died before the curse struck. His soul had left his body and left him drifting, until the curse landed them all in Storybrooke. </p>
<p>Each story has a new chapter to be added, each character had a new path to tread. Until the year is re-set. </p>
<p>Then they do it all over again. </p>
<p>All David can do is watch until one day he sees another world. A world full of running and danger and love. The clock begins to count down until the town is brought back to life, until their champion comes to bring the curse crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> Right, hi guys! 
> 
> This is essentially going to be a series of one shots until I bring in the main action and then things get going! So each chapter isn't always going to lead into the next. Just to warn you. 
> 
> As always warnings at the bottom and please enjoy! Take your seats as the story is about to begin. 
> 
> Much love, Lou.

At first, all David knew was that he was floating. He could feel a breeze tickling his fingertips and the gentle warmth of the sun on his face. He couldn’t hear nor see but somehow he couldn’t find it within himself to care what was happening, it was calm and it was easy.

When he took his first breath it was short and filled with a burning agony as if his heart was breaking. Like he had just lost his most precious things. But after that first breath, each breath that followed eased the pain until it faded completely. As though he was being healed, as though whatever pain he had felt had never happened.

When he opened his eyes it was to nothing but white and slowly with each passing moment he began to see colours filtering through. Grey at his feet and blue at his head. Carefully, cautiously revealing the scene around him. He peered through the mist as more and more colours filled in, blush pinks and shy greens.  His eyes began to see the shapes and shadows that formed a quaint little street.

David blinked a few more times to fully realise the image before him. Satisfied that the scene wasn’t going to disappear he looked about him for anything to give him a clue as to where he was. He couldn’t see any road signs or any landmark that looked even vaguely familiar so decided to put his best foot forwards and have a wander.

As he walked along the road he looked about him, observing the street. The houses were sweet little things. Each one looked as if it had been cut out of a fairy tale, red brick iced with cream paint. He could hear the sweet song of some far away song bird flitting about. It was fitting, he thought, that the wildlife seemed straight out of a book too. The gentle breeze he had first felt when the world was simple had warmed and slowed even more, caressing his skin as slow as pouring honey.

A few cars were parked along the roadside shining in the afternoon sun, spotlessly clean looking like they had been parked there straight from the showroom. It wasn’t until he had walked a few streets away from where he first became aware that he noticed something strange about the town as he was too engrossed in exploring. It was full of everything that could possibly be needed; shops and roads and houses but it was missing something vital. It was something that didn’t occur to him until he passed by the large bay windows of a café sitting on the corner of the street.

There was no one in there. Not a soul.

He stepped up to the window, admiring the almost country cottage feel to the interior. Even straining to see to the back, scanning the half shadows he couldn’t see anyone.

He looked into the windows of houses and cars and shops receiving the same result.

David could feel panic trying to climb up his throat, fearing what had happened to the people of the seemingly idyllic town. He stopped in the middle of the path turning on his heels to scan the street in one last attempt to find another living soul. Facing the same spot once more he found he still stood as alone as he had previously, could feel his heart rate climbing faster and faster as the panic made itself at home beneath his ribs.

 Just as he felt that if his heart beat any faster it would burst from his chest the gentle wind picked up. The air ghosted past his cheek; like a gentle hand was pressing against the skin. He listened to the rustling of the leaves and the quiet shush of the wind in his ears, all while leaning into the gentle touch of the breeze and felt his frantic heart quieting enough for him to be able to think again.

His eyes slipped closed and he took a slow deep breath. The last of the panic left him. David knew that the wind couldn’t possibly have been a conscious entity but in the fleeting seconds he stood in its embrace he felt almost impossibly that the wind had known him; that the wind had pressed against him and soothed him as if it had done so a thousand times. Almost as if the wind had a mind and will of its own, winding around him as familiar as a lover, a wife.

The ground underneath his feet began to tremble and he felt a sharp pang in his gut. Reflexively he pushed a hand into the pain with a gasp and opened his eyes. The street had vanished.

He was standing in a house. Decorated with cool colours and natural timber, it was serene. As he took in the room the pain began to be replaced with a soft warm feeling, gently mapping the dark hollow places beneath his ribs. He frowned and chafed a hand across the spot, it was a feeling he couldn’t exactly name. All he knew was that it felt familiar as though it had been his constant companion for years.

Once again he turned about on the spot and searched for someone, anyone. He cleared his throat loudly, his heart nearly fearing to beat in case he had been dumped into someone’s home without permission. The flat stayed as still as it had appeared, he noted the door at his back. It was firmly locked. He was beginning to distrust the stillness of the place, couldn’t fathom how such a place could look so well looked after but lack any residents.

However, in the answering silence to his polite query couldn’t help himself as he began investigating as to who could live in such a pretty place. Stepping further into the open space he took in his surrounding properly. The kitchen island and counters were made of natural timbers, waiting to be filled with the sounds of laughter and cooking.  The lounge was made up of deep sofas and two arm chairs. It looked like the type of place waiting for film nights, good natured arguments and gentle loving gazes. He caught a glance of a door leading off the lounge, predicting a bathroom to be hidden behind its solid weight.

He walked lightly towards the kitchen, running his hand along the kitchen island. He took in the feel of the natural oak counter, the faint smell of jasmine, the peace of the space and the almost palpable feeling of sweetness. All the things he saw began to form a name for the feeling in his chest. It was belonging. He felt as if he had come home.

He smiled sadly to himself watching his hand running across smooth wood waiting for generations of stains and dings to make it complete wondering if he even had a home and turned back to where he started. He felt the gentle breeze tickle the skin of his ear and from the corner of his eye he saw the slightest movement. Looking closer at what he assumed to be wall, he discovered in its place, almost opaque white lace. His curiosity peaked, he slowly walked up to the curtains cautious of being discovered and reached out a hand to pull the soft fabric aside.

Behind the curtain was a bedroom. It had the same feel as the rest of the house, serene and gentle.  He smiled at the old quilt hanging over the slightly battered wingback in the corner, faded patterns telling of many nights blanketed in handmade protection. The cream vanity along the wall he was closest too, covered in little crystal bottles dispersing the light into miniature rainbows. And in the centre of the room, stood a wire framed bed. Dressed proudly in vintage floral it was the main attraction. On it lay the most beautiful woman he could have ever imagined.

She was laid out on the bed as serene as the house was with her hands folded neatly over her stomach. Her dark hair barely grazed her ears and he felt for the barest of moments that it was wrong. That her hair should have spilt as dark as ink across the stark pillow cases. Shaking his head to pull himself back he found his feet taking him to her side. His heart paused for a brief second until he brushed a hand over hers feeling the warmth in her snow pale skin and something he didn’t know was tense relaxed in his belly. She was alive.

David startled when a clatter rung out in the silence. He locked onto the woman’s face as she suddenly turned in her sleep to lay on her side, tucking one warm hand underneath her belly. He cast his gaze around the floor for the source of the noise and found a slight shine peeking out from under her nightstand. Crouching he tucked a finger in the gap and out slid a ring, silver with a bright emerald sitting proud in the centre.

He rolled it between his fingers, examining it but for what he couldn’t quite tell and then for no reason he could understand placed it onto the nightstand right where she would see it when she woke. He couldn’t help feel that the ring suited the sleeping woman perfectly, simple stark beauty unadorned or brash.

The moment his fingers left the ring his vision blurred forcing him to close his eyes. Another sharp pain in his gut and he opened his eyes to someplace dark. Seven men were collapsed against bare rock. Another pain forced him to close his eyes once more, when he opened his eyes it was to a cosy office and a vibrantly ginger man sitting slumped in his chair. Another and he saw a group of nuns laying in front of a church. Another and he saw a sterile white room, harsh with the scent of disinfectant with a blonde man stashed in the corner. Another and a woman in red lay spread carelessly across her sheets. Another and an elderly woman in her armchair, hands tangled in wool. Another and he saw a dark suited man curled around a small leather ball. Another and another and another and another.

Each one coming faster than the last and each one showing him new and strange faces. He couldn’t control his destination any more than he could escape the breath stealing pain. David felt like each face was being branded into his mind, as if each person were new and yet an old friend just dusting off their place in his memory.

He felt a pain lance through him unlike the others he had felt before. It seemed to lodge deep within him, tearing through any and all barriers sinking sharp claws into the softest parts of him. He sucked in a breath hoping to ease the pain, yet somehow making it worse.

When he felt just stable enough to take a look around he found himself in another white house. However, where the first house had been gently white the house he stood in was almost clinically white. Where the first house had all the trappings of home, lived in furniture and homespun comfort, the new house had dark sharp edges and an air of professional disinterest. Where the first building was a home, the one before him was merely a house.

He shuffled past an ornate mirror, gaudy gold and elaborate curls decorating its edges. He didn’t bother to look at himself, fearing what he would see. Or what he wouldn’t. He approached the grand sweeping stair case with no little trepidation, he wanted to find out what sort of person lay sleeping there but at the same time longed fiercely for the sweet smell of jasmine to clear the tart apple scent coating his tongue.

He reached the top, feeling the pain finally dull down enough for him to breath without wincing. He bypassed the hallway full of firmly closed doors he headed for the end where one stood slightly ajar. Taking a steading breath, he peered inside. Darkly, lavishly made up with decadent furnishings it was the polar opposite of the place he would love to call home. A few timid steps in he saw her.

The woman stood almost in the centre of the room, draped in red velvet and black lace. His heart kicked into overdrive at the thought of being caught in her home without permission but caught sight of her face before he turned tail and bolted for the stairs.

It was as serene as all the others, sleeping as soundly as a child. The contradiction of sleep and standing drew him closer to her. She was beautiful if slightly sad. Cautious of her waking he stepped even closer. But the final step proved to be the enchantments undoing. She gasped, eyelids fluttering and the pain returned tenfold.

He began to turn away when the ground trembled again, his vision clouding forcing him to stop and let the pain overtake him. Breathing hard and doubled over he kept his eyes clenched shut, knowing he couldn’t bare another journey. Eventually the world around him began to cease spinning and the pain gripping him faded once more.

After a few minutes of standing hunched, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t be thrown across town again he cracked open one eye. Seeing the familiar pavement of the road not the thick carpet of the red woman’s home he opened both his eyes and straightened relieved that he was released from whatever had possessed him.

The street he stood in once again, was cast in darkness, the streetlights had lit up and the houses were glowing at the windows. Everywhere he looked the town was showing signs of life, of movement. He wondered to himself how the town had come suddenly alive, how it was possible that all the people just appeared. Feeling the night air chill his fingertips he decided to find a home of his own and resolved to understand the mystery of his town in the morning.

David took one more deep breath his mind returning to the sleeping woman with the raven hair and the next thing he knew he was floating.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty tame first chapter.  
> Amnesia, little bit of trespassing, elements of coercion as they are living a lie and forced to live in the same year for 28 years so... I don't think that I'm missing anything for this chapter but I might so please tell me if I have overlooked one!


End file.
